


Frost

by yails



Series: Agents? They're overrated. [3]
Category: Original Work, Splatoon
Genre: 1 (one) mention of christian shit but like its christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First time seeing snow, agents are named and adults, also refs to agent 4 who's jewish, hurugurghr, she's cool, teen bc graffix depiction of fluffy lesbianz, theyre lesbiiians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: It's Agent 8's first Christmas- or well- Squidmas, and even the first one after getting together with 3. But while they fix up their own apartment, 8 asks to see something with 3 for the first time.





	Frost

It wasn't too common for the region to get snow, let alone get cold enough to frost. While other sections of Inkopolis were blessed enough to get those wintery conditions, since the Square was almost  _attached_ to the sea, the only form of snow they would get would be sea snow. So to hear that a cold front carrying snow was coming to pass over the waters,  _everyone_ got excited. 

 

While everyone was planning on getting together for the night of Squidmas, Christie and Mitsuo spent the few days beforehand getting ready for the gathering. It was going to be at the Iida residence, naturally, so the two of them didn't put much effort into their own little abode. Until Nelly brought it up, however. She herself never celebrated the holiday- Instead celebrating Haninkkah, but she couldn't help but spend the time with her friends that did not. When Nelly said that they could spruce up the apartment more, the two girls looked to each other, Christie with a mirthful grin and Mitsuo with a contrasting  _oh god i know exactly what you're thinking_ look on her face. 

 

Mitsuo was met with a collection of bags in front of the mudroom to the apartment, with Christie covered in tinsel and glitter. She was on a chair, a roll of tape being held by one tentacle and scissors with another. She yelped at the sight, rushing over and grabbing onto her waist, holding her as she would tape up the garland across the top of the wall of the living room. 

 

Once the length of gold and silver rope was around the room, Christie giggled and wiggled down to the floor. "Does it look good?" The octoling-  _was she always taller than me?_ Mitsuo would pause and think for a moment- smiling wider than a child's  _on_ Christmas morning. Mitsuo couldn't help but giggle back, nuzzling against her cheek. 

 

"I mean, I wouldn't say I'm entirely a fan of the whole silver and gold thing, but it looks pretty!" Mituso took the scissors away from one of her tentacles-  _safety first, of course-_ and set them on a table beside a couch. "I didn't expect that you were going to go out and get all this stuff." She moved to the collection of bags, different human-inspired objects inside like angelic cut-outs, fake snow,  _more_ garland, and ornaments. "Woah." She pulled out one of the cut-outs. "Man, I haven't seen these things since like. School. Aren't these weird religious stuff from the gods?" 

 

"Whitney told me about them. They're cute little things with wings, like birds, but cute!" Christie made her way over. "I don't really. Care much for their background though. I thought they were cute." She took one out, hooking it on a section of garland. Mitsuo followed after her, hooking a cut-out every few inches where the octoling didn't. 

 

When the two of them were finished, they stood in the middle of the room and admired their work. Walls lined with garland, little angels with them, and a distinctly empty space that Christie left when moving a couch out of the- Wait. That's not right. The two of them stared at the spot, then looked to each other. "...Were you going to put a tree there?" 

 

"Ah." Christie scratched at her chin. "I don't really. Remember getting one. I cleared the area for one though." 

 

"Maybe we could move the couch back?" When they did, they looked around again. Indeed, something felt missing. "...Do you want to go get a tree?" 

 

"It's kinda late." Christie rubbed at the back of her neck, then looked to the bags. "Wait, hold on." She moved over, grabbing one that still had some garland inside. "Okay, hear me out. Let's make a tree out of this!" 

 

Mitsuo was skeptical at first, but followed the instructions Christie told her as the two started to loop strands of garland on one of the ones against the wall. While it didn't  _exactly_ look like a tree, it did look like a cone. With the remaining pieces, they laced it around the circumference of the make-shift tree. They stepped back once more, looking over the gaudy-looking tree comprised of silver, green, gold, and pink ropes of flashy paper. 

 

But as bad as it looked aesthetically, there was a sense of pride between the two cephalopods about their creation. Mitsuo burst into giggles, followed by Christie as they held onto each other, laughing about it. Mitsuo nuzzled her nose, then rubbed at her eyes. "Oh, this is amazing." 

 

Christie pressed a small kiss to the other girl's lips before grabbing another bag, the one with the ornaments, and started to place some on the 'tree'. Mitsuo grabbed out out, inspecting it. It wasn't a ball like most of them, instead, a frame with mesh inside of it. It didn't seem like there was anywhere to put a picture, but as she looked on the back, the point of it came clear. It was supposed to hold ink. She grabbed onto Christie's arm, showing her. "Let's put our ink in it!" 

 

They took turns pressing the sides of the little frame to the center of their backs where their ink gills were, and when Christie pulled it away from herself, they admired how the mesh took in the blue and pink, mixing them in the center. They both chuckled, Mitsuo heading out into their room for a moment to grab a marker before returning, writing out the year on the back. They placed it near the top, Christie leaning against the inkling. "I thought you'd like it." 

 

"I never thought about how our colors turn into such a cute purple color!" Mitsuo nuzzled against her. "I never really... Thought about it." 

 

Pink-laced eyes met her two-toned ones. "I think about it a lot, really..." Christie took her hand. "I guess since I saw you in pink, it's been on my mind every time I think about that stuff." Christie buried her face between one of Mitsuo's side-burn-like tentacles and ear. "I think you'd look cute in it, really." 

 

A deep blue freckling of color passed over Mitsuo's cheeks as Christie spoke about the pink incident- It being the catalyst of their attraction. She covered her face in a hand, giggling to herself as Christie snickered and pressed closer to her. "You really think so?" 

 

Christie pulled back, sticking her tongue out. "Yeah! Hm..." She pushed her hands into the pockets of the pants she was wearing, then blinked. "Hey, it's supposed to get really cold tonight, right?" 

 

"Huh?" Mitsuo's mind was still spinning from the flirtatious atmosphere Christie had started, but she shook her head, processing what she said. It took her a moment, but she nodded. "Oh, yeah!" 

 

"Do you think it's goin' to snow?" 

 

"Maybe!" Mitsuo hummed, pulling a tentacle back. "Do you want to head out and see?" 

 

"Yeah!" Christie moved her hands out and balled them, jumping. "Let's go!" She reached for Mitsuo's hand, only to be met with her pulling it back. "Hey!" She pouted. 

 

Mitsuo took her hand instead, and started to make her way to their room. "We have to bundle up first, dork." 

 

The two got their winter clothes on, with Mitsuo only needing to grab a coat on and Christie grabbing one of her hoodies. They made their way out of the apartment and to the stairs. Mitsuo climbed onto Christie's back, the octoling accepting the passenger as they made their way all up to the top floor- then the roof. Clouds filled the sky, giving the night a dark-gray blanket to cover over the stars that were above the clouds. Mitsuo shuffled off of her and wrapped her arms around one of Christie's, and they made their way off to the end of the roof. 

 

Christie sat down, Mitsuo climbing into her lap and gaining a pair of arms around her as the two of them purred and looked over the skyline. They were close enough to the main Square to see Deca Tower clearly (from the back, at least,), along with the other buildings and apartment systems that surrounded the urban area. The sounds of construction equipment echoed among various music tracks from the stores that saturated the area, making it clear that there was going to be a Splatfest soon. 

 

A face pressed into the back of her neck, a familiar warmth spreading from her neck to the rest of her body. While it was almost freezing around them, the warmth of the two cephalopods numbed that cold. Then Christie flinched. She looked up to the sky, eyes widening, and she laughed. "Mitsuo!" She pointed to the sky, and surely enough, little bits of snow begun to fall. "It's snow!" 

 

"This is your first time seeing snow, isn't it?" Christie nodded quickly. "I'm glad to be here with you then." She laid back into her. Christie continued to laugh as she was mesmerized by the falling white flakes. "Maybe if it snows enough, we could come back up here and make some stuff. But I have a feeling this won't stick..." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"Some snow doesn't stick. It just depends on the moisture in it." Mitsuo explained, resting a hand in the thin layer that begun to form. "Sea snow doesn't stick most of the time. But if it sticks, it might be from that cold front." 

 

"That's cool..." Christie hugged her tighter. "Hey, Mitsuo?" 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"I love you." 

 

"I love you too!"


End file.
